


she is everything you want (she is everything you need)

by LesboDyke



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Mara knows what Petra needs. And she's always willing to give it to her.
Relationships: Mara Sov/Petra Venj
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	she is everything you want (she is everything you need)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Quib, she's been encouraging me.
> 
> Written on my phone again.
> 
> Also:  
> Petra is the biggest bottom known to all species and I shan't be convinced otherwise.

"Kneel." It was a command Mara gave several times a day, especially on days where she received audiences. But it was different this time. There was less queenly force behind the words, her tone was softer, almost amused. But it still had the same effect on Petra, who dropped to her knees, thankful for the plush rug beneath her.

Mara moved around her Wrath carefully, smirking as she watched the muscles jump in Petra's shoulders as she fought not to turn and track Mara's movements.

"Good. You've learned." Mara purred, crouching behind Petra and pulling her arms back. She pulled the silk tie from her robe and wrapped it around Petra's wrists, binding her arms behind her back, immobilising her. She straightened, gentle fingers undoing Petra's hair and combing through it, until it fell in slightly kinked waves over her shoulders.

"What do you say if this is all too much for you?" Mara asked, as she circled back to stand in front of Petra, crouching and lifting Petra's chin with one finger. Petra swallowed, meeting Mara's eye.

"Oracle." Petra said clearly. Mara nodded, smiling and reaching to remove Petra's eye patch. With sure fingers, Mara retied it so that it was covering Petra's remaining eye, leaving her blind. Mara watched Petra's face carefully, watched the way her teeth dug at her bottom lip, watching the nerves and anxiety play out in real time before she settled. The calm rested over Petra, the calm that always came when she let go of her duties, of her stress. When she let Mara have control.

Once Mara was sure that Petra was settled, she straightened, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking her Wrath over, appreciating all of the work that Petra put into her physique. And marveling, yet again, that despite the fact that Petra could easily overpower her, she was the one with the power.

"Can you see?" Mara asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"No." Petra answered honestly. Mara hummed.

"Forward. Careful." She orders were short and sharp, and she watched Petra awkwardly shuffle forward with her arms bound behind her. "Stop." Mara instructed, before Petra collided with her leg. And Petra stopped.

Mara leaned forward, tracing a finger over Petra's face, down her cheek, before running over her bottom lip.

"I have a gift for you, my love." Mara cooed, slipping her finger inside of Petra's mouth and feeling her suck automatically. "Stay where you are, be patient." Mara kissed Petra's forehead and stood, heading over to her own bedside cabinet and retrieving the small package, before sitting in front of Petra again. Mara opened the box, pulling out the small, egg shaped piece of metal, running her thumb along the seam before twisting, hearing the soft click and feeling it begin to vibrate in her hand. Mara watched Petra's face, watched as her mouth opened, watched as she almost asked, before deciding better and closing her mouth.

Mara held the egg carefully, making sure she had a good grip before pressing it to Petra's collarbone, watching her muscles jump. She kept her pace slow as she moved down, over Petra's breast to touch the egg to the sensitive skin around her nipple. Mara's ears were pricked, listening for every noise Petra might make, and she was rewarded with the sound of Petra whining, ever so quietly, from the back of her throat.

Mara lingered at Petra's breasts for a while, listening to Petra's whines become whimpers, watching her muscles tighten as she fought to stay still. Mara pulled the egg back once she was sure Petra was desperate enough.

"Beg."

"Please!" Petra said instantly, the word escaping her in a rush. "Mara, please, I need you, I need you to fuck me, please!" Petra's chest heaved, and Mara smirked.

"Again."

"Please," Petra's voice cracked a little this time. "I need it, please!"

"Again."

"I'll do anything!" Petra promised, the same way she always did when Mara pushed her. "Please, Mara. I need-" Petra didn't get a chance to finish as Mara pressed the egg between her legs. Mara slid to the floor, so that she was kneeling in front of Petra, watching as Petra threw her head back and moaned. Her stomach muscles were locked, desperately trying not to rock against the toy.

"Do you love me?" Mara asked, circling the egg around Petra's clit.

"Yes!" Petra answered instantly.

"Do you belong to me?" Came Mara's next question, her free hand pushing Petra's knees further apart.

"Yes!" Came the answer as Petra's body yielded to Mara's guidance.

"Do you want to come for me?" Mara smirked, knowing Petra's tells. A direct touch would be enough.

"Yes! Please!" Petra begged without being asked, chest heaving. Her head managed to turn in the direction of Mara's voice, despite still not being able to see her. "Please!?"

Mara didn't answer with words, but she pressed the egg to Petra's clit, moving it in small circles until Petra nearly screamed, her body convulsing without conscious permission. Mara made sure to ease Petra through her release, and was quick to catch her as Petra slumped forward.

"Steady, my love." Mara cooed, setting the egg aside and reaching to untie Petra's arms with one hand. "I have you." She promised.

With the bindings removed, Petra wrapped her arms around Mara, who lifted her and settled them both in bed before removing Petra's eye patch, setting that on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?" She asked, fingers running through Petra's hair.

"Good." Petra promised. "Thank you." Mara hummed, kissing Petra's temple.

"Did you like your gift?" Mara asked after a few minutes of silence. Petra laughed, but nodded into Mara's neck.

"I can't wait for my turn." Petra teased, which made Mara snort.

"Another night." Mara promised. "For now, go and get your water and let me clean up. We have an early start tomorrow." Another kiss to Petra's temple, before Petra slid from the bed and made her way through to their bathroom.

Mara gathered up the egg, chuckling to herself as she wiped it clean and set it back in its box. It was cute, she thought, that Petra still pretended like she could wrest control back from her. Mara had given her plenty of chances, but Petra had never taken them.

They came together again, once Petra had drank her fill and washed the scent of sex from her skin, and Mara had tucked their newest toy away with the others. They lay together, Petra's head on Mara's chest, allowing her to listen to Mara's heartbeat.

"I love you." Petra mumbled, after a particularly loud yawn. Mara hummed, already mostly asleep.

"Love too." She managed in return, before letting sleep, and dreams of days with Petra, claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
